Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S59-31589 discloses that a plurality of portions of a cover, which covers a part of a power unit mounted on a frame of a motorcycle which is a light vehicle, are fastened to the power unit or the frame via bolts. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-83162 discloses a plurality of engaging protrusions, which are provided to a cover which covers a part of an engine in a power unit, elastically engaged with the engine in a removable manner.
However, when the cover is fastened to the power unit or the peripheral member of the power unit via bolts in a plurality of portions as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S59-31589, it takes a long time to attach the cover. Moreover, in a case where the cover is directly attached to the power unit or the supporting member, when the cover is made of synthetic resin, it is necessary to take care not to cause deformation of the cover due to the fastening. On the other hand, with one in which engaging protrusions provided in a plurality of portions of the cover elastically engage the power unit or a supporting member as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-83162, the attaching is made easy, and does not cause deformation even when the cover is made of synthetic resin. However, there is a possibility that the cover is detached by a small external force or the like.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above circumstances. It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover supporting structure for a light vehicle with which the attachment of the cover is made relatively easy, and the cover is not detached easily.